Back to the First Order
by SiriuslyLoopyDora
Summary: Time travel fic where Remus, Tonks, Sirius and Harry are all sent back to 1981 to the first Order of the Phoenix. How will they cope with reliving an old war? Getting the answers to questions which could change their future totally? And dealing with a beyond cute baby Harry? And will Tonks and Remus realise that their feelings towards each other are the same? (Beta: Jetsun1119)
1. The Time Healer

**Updated on 21st June 2015**

 **Beta'd: 8th October 2015**

 **O** **kay, I am bringing back the story 'Back to the First Order' which has now been revised and corrected. So I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not the amazing JK Rowling**

* * *

In the Christmas holidays of 1995, the bitter chill running through Grimmauld Place was not due to the heavy snowfall which was happening outside the window. Two wizards and one witch were all glaring at a bear sized black dog who was pathetically whining at them and giving him his puppy dog eyes.

"Don't whine at me Padfoot, you're the one who got us kicked out of the meeting," the taller wizard admonished, crossing his arms and frowning at the puppy.

The dog gave an even louder whine, falling onto his side and putting one of his paws over his eyes.

"Really Sirius, it had to be dung bombs, didn't it? Have you not grown up at all?" This time it was the witch. With a raise of one of her pink eyebrows, she tried to look mad. However, with bubble gum pink hair she knew she looked far from deadly.

The dog howled and rolled over, getting up and licking the last of the three's faces. The boy with wild black hair laughed as his dog Animagus godfather licked his face. His emerald green eyes were tearing up with mirth behind milk bottle glasses.

"Harry we're meant to be telling him off!" Remus rolled his eyes good naturedly, running a hand through his greying hair.

Sirius turned back into his human form and barked with laughter, his grey eyes becoming young again. "At least you love me Harry." Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus. "And you know that Snape deserved to get those dung bombs shoved down his pants, the greasy git."

Tonks chuckled at the flabbergasted look that etched its way upon Remus' face. However, before he could retaliate Sirius whined "Mooooooony, I'm bored."

"I know that Sirius we're all bored, thanks to you. How about you think of something to do," Remus sighed he rubbed a hand across his haggard face. He was not in a good mood and it wasn't just because of the previous 'argument'. The full moon was only a few days away and his bones and muscles were aching and sore from the strain of the upcoming change.

"How about we go and look through all the rooms, I bet there are loads of stuff we haven't seen. Or how about we tackle the boggart upstairs," Tonks supplied. She was never one to stay mad for long.

"Sirius, why in hell have you kept a boggart upstairs?" Harry asked, knowing the horrors of what one can turn into. The dementor from his third year came back into mind and he subconsciously shivered.

"For the fun of it… It's hilarious when Kreacher goes by it, he starts sobbing because it turns into good old mum telling him off" Sirius barked with laughter, even though his intentions were cruel Harry couldn't help but smile a little.

"Well, I'm not just sitting here; I'm going to go do something" Tonks insisted bouncing up off her seat. They all followed her to a room with the letters R.A.B on the outside of it.

"We can't go in there, it's Reg's room" Sirius said scampering to get in front of the door so no one could go through even though he knew very well that the door was locked. He didn't think he could go in there. Despite the two brothers having their differences, they were still family and Sirius wanted to respect that this was his room and his stuff exactly how it was before he died.

"Watch me!" Tonks' bubble-gum hair turned a fiery red as she pushed Sirius flush onto his arse. A confused look marred his handsome face because of his cousins newly found strength.

Tonks said a quick spell to open the door and they all hurried into the room.

"Merlin's beard" was all Remus could say, his soft brown eyes wide with astonishment.

The whole room was full of posters, newspaper articles and Slytherin banners. They were all to do with Voldemort. They all knew Regulus was a death eater but none of them knew the extremes of how much Regulus actually loved his ideas. The posters had headlines said things like, 'Death of Muggle Born Family' and 'You Know Who Strikes Again.'

"Sirius, I have the feeling you didn't like your brother that much" Harry pointed out, looking closely at one of the pictures in his wall. His eyes widened in shock when he realised that Regulus was a seeker.

Sirius' face had turned ugly. He was wearing a scowl that, if looks could kill, would have dismembered someone on the spot. Disgusted with the thought that his own little brother was a death eater Sirius looked away. He respected that this was Regulus' room but he didn't have to like it. They were brothers, but after seeing this they were a lot less brothers than he originally thought.

Remus didn't know what to say to his best friend. He knew he hated his family, but Sirius always had that hope for Regulus that he wouldn't turn out like them. But he did, and it was Sirius who had to live with the stigma of that. Even though everyone thought he was like them being a murderer, he wasn't and he never would be. He pushed his brown fringe out of his eyes and put a hand on his friends shoulder in support.

Sirius gave a small smile in return, just a shadow of his usual boisterous grin.

Searching around the room, Harry noticed there was something shining brightly from under the bed. Curiously, he ducked under the bed to retrieve it, Tonks hot on his shoulders looking on with a childish eagerness.

"What's that?" She asked her face frowning with confusion at the object, as Harry passed it to her.

It was small and golden it looked like a time turner, but it couldn't be, because time turners had different words around the edge. This one had an unfamiliar inscription that read, "You must try and change your past, without affecting the future; the sun will rise and fall until you get it right… Learn what you wish" Harry was beyond confused.

By now Remus and Sirius had come to join them in their exploring of the room and they too were looking at the object in fascination.

Sirius was first to realise what it was, his jaw dropping. "Oh my god, that's a time healer. It's super, super rare. How in hell did Reg get one of them?" Sirius said in a tone of amazement.

"What the hell is a time healer?" Tonks asked looking at the wizarding fossil with wariness in her dark twinkling eyes.

The werewolf smiled at the Metamorphmagus kindly and explained "It's like a time turner but there are different rules. When you go back in time with a time turner you're not allowed to be seen because it could dangerously harm the future whilst people also think you're an absolute nutcase." Remus glanced at Sirius who huffed half-heartedly. "However, with a time healer you are allowed to be seen because the people you meet in that time won't remember you, they will just think that everything is a natural occurrence. It allows you to try and heal time."

"You mean it can get my parents back" Harry asked hopefully, his eyes wide. Why had no one told him about this before? He could have lived a perfectly happy life with his parents instead of the Dursleys if he had this magical object.

Remus' smile faded and was replaced with a frown "No, it wouldn't be able to get your parents back. Though it may be able to give you the answers that you have been looking for," he explained, then added "But it's far too dangerous."

"We live for danger, Moons" Sirius smirked dangerously.

"Sirius I said no-"

But before Remus could say anymore Sirius had snatched the healer from Harry's hand and smashed it onto the floor with a colossal BANG.

"SIRIUS NOOO" all three shouted.

There was a swish of movement then they all landed on the ground with a painful thud. They were all tangled unable to move.

"I can't believe you did that Sirius" Remus said in pain as his aching bones and muscles screamed against this position he was in. On the bright side though he was nose to nose with one Nymphadora Tonks who smirked devilishly up at him.

"Oooh Remus, I know you love me but no need to get so close," Tonks said in amusement her voice was a seductive purr.

Remus blushed cherry red in embarrassment and struggled to get free.

Tonks grinned at the reaction she got from Remus; she knew now that he liked her back. It was only a matter of time before she would get him to admit his feelings. Even though she herself hasn't admitted her feelings to him either.

"Sirius move over, your foot is in my rib," Harry groaned in pain.

"Harry if I could I would" Sirius said in an almost angry tone. He didn't mean to snap at Harry but there was currently nothing he could do to get out of this situation.

Their struggle was brought to a halt when they saw a wizard pointing his wand straight at them, a dangerous look upon the wizard's young face. He had black scruffy hair, square black glasses and large hazel eyes. The group suddenly found it even more difficult to breathe, because there before them was someone they believed to be dead.

James Potter.

* * *

 **I will be updating weekly the revised version of this story, so chapter 1/11 complete.**

 **A big thank you to my beta of this story: JetSun1119**

 **I hope you enjoyed and please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome, so long as it is constructive and I can work on it.**


	2. Introduce Yourself to the Order

**Updated on 28th June 2015**

 **Beta'd on 10th October 2015**

 **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling**

 **Here is the next revised chapter, I hope you like it. A bit of swearing in this chapter**

 **Remus and Sirius from the future will have their name written normally, where as _Remus and Sirius from the past will have their names in italics_**

* * *

 _They saw a wizard pointing his wand straight at them… He had black scruffy hair, glasses and hazel eyes… James Potter._

They saw a wizard pointing his wand straight at them… He had black scruffy hair, glasses and hazel eyes… James Potter.

"Who the hell are you?" James asked. His eyes were wide in shock behind his black square framed glasses.

Everyone stayed silent whilst they untangled themselves and then they awkwardly stood up. James lifted his wand a tad bit higher though it trembled slightly when he saw Harry.

"Dad put the wand down." Harry's voice was strained but his father did what he said immediately.

"Fucking hell." the older man walked back until he was against the wall. "I am finally going mad," he groaned.

"You're not going mad Prongs, don't tell me you don't recognise us either!" Sirius sat down beside his deceased friend with a look of mock hurt upon his face.

James was up like a bolt of lightning "This is too much to take in Pads. All of you come on in here; we would all love to hear this story," he said rather rushed and directed his arm towards the kitchen.

It was only just then that Harry realised that they weren't in Grimmauld Place anymore. Instead this place was light and massive. The corridor carried on like it went forever. "Sirius where are we? It looks familiar," Harry asked as they walked, a confused frown on his brow.

Sirius smirked "You, Pronglet, are in Potter Manor, your grand parents house. This is where the old Order of The Phoenix used to meet because the wards are impeccable."

Harry's eyes bulged out but he nodded anyway. Remus and Tonks couldn't help but snigger at the boy's reaction.

When they finally got there, every eye was on them. Watching them like hawks. The most noticeable ones were the green almond shaped eyes which were identical to Harry's own, those of Lily Potter. Harry bit his lip, not actually processing the thought that they had actually managed to go back in time. He could see his parents now for the first time in what was actually more or less forever.

His mind flooded with questions that he wanted to ask them, but he bit his tongue. He could ask questions later, right now he had to make everybody believe that he is the bundle which was lying in Lily's arms. He was brought out of his thoughts by a younger _Sirius_ speaking.

"Who the hell are you?" He repeated James' question exactly, but with a whole lot more confusion. His forehead was made up of multiple rolls of frowning confusion. "And why do you look like me?" He pointed at Sirius and made a disgusted look at the older man's hair.

Sirius rolled his eyes with a bark of laughter; he saw the look his younger self made at his appearance. "I look like you because I am you, though of course from the future."

"Bullsh—" _Sirius'_ words were cut off with a stern look from Lily who nodded her head down to the bundle in her arms.

"Give them a chance to explain themselves. If it is actually you I know your short tension span and you will explode," Lily helped with a cool raise of one of her ginger brows. She turned back to look at the group with a kind smile, which made Remus bite his lip. He hadn't seen her in a long time and it hurt; they were best friends after all.

"Ok we will give you a chance to prove yourselves. Tell us one thing that only we know," James challenged them with a smirk.

Sirius grinned back standing up. "Challenge accepted." He looked directly at the past marauders and said "My name is Sirius Black, as you all know I ran away from home when I was sixteen, but what only you know is that, that night I got so drunk the Knight Bus nearly ran me over." James laughed and nodded- his friend had told him about that part. Sirius sighed and continued "And I started snogging a girl at the back whilst I was actually on the Knight Bus." _Sirius_ was speechless he had told no one he snogged a girl at the back of the Knight Bus ( which Sirius continued then to talk about) because he later found out that the woman was to be there DADA teacher for the year.

"He's telling the truth… I did do that." He finally said his voice suddenly becoming hoarse, though he had his signature smile on his face.

Tonks was the next to jump up "Hey, I'm Tonks, daughter of Andromeda and Ted Tonks. And when I was six you three," she pointed at _Remus, Sirius_ and James who all had looks of utter embarrassment on their faces, they knew where this was going "Babysat me and I made you all dress up as fairy princesses… I think I've still got the photo somewhere." She grinned mischievously.

All three blushed as the Order room burst out laughing. "You failed to tell us that Black," one of the Prewett twins roared with laughter.

"Ok we believe you" _Remus_ said with a pink blush still tingeing his cheeks, once the laughing had finally died down.

Tonks nudged Remus forward for his turn and he gave a big sigh; this was going to be a bombshell "I'm Remus Lupin, and I know that all of you think I'm the spy for Voldemort."

The room went silent and stared at him, _Sirius_ , James and Lily looked extremely guilty.

"What! Is that true?" the past _Remus_ asked, feeling betrayed.

The whole Order room looked down and gave silent nods; even Dumbledore lost the sparkle in his eye. How could he have thought that Remus Lupin, the most loyal person in the world, would betray them?

Despite him knowing that they thought he was the spy for two years now, it still hurt to think that his friends could have accused him of such things. He felt a pressure on his arm and he looked round to see that Tonks was squeezing the top of his arm with a reassuring smile on her face that he just had to return.

 _Sirius_ stepped in, his eyes a dark sad grey "We know now though who the real traitor is… And I apologise Remus, I'm sorry I thought it was you. I wish we believed you sooner." Sirius' eyes were downcast "We must only realise when it's too late."

Lily got up from her chair and gave the bundle in her arms to James. She pulled _Remus_ down for a big hug whispering words of apologies into the werewolf's ears, silent tears running down her face.

"It's ok, I can see why you all thought it was me," _Remus_ paused biting his lip. "Being a werewolf-"

"NOOOOOOOO!" _Remus_ was cut off by everyone's yells and he jumped; the room was alive and the occupants were all shouting random things now, saying it had nothing to do with that. _Sirius_ wolf whistled to get everyone to quiet down. When this was finally achieved, he spoke.

"It had nothing to do with that Moony at all, I knew it wasn't me; James wouldn't want to kill himself, Peter… Oh no, Peter that little rat." _Sirius'_ eyes bulged out in realisation. How could Peter do this? "I thought he would be too scared to join Voldemort. That's why we all believed it was you Moony." He had never felt so dumb in the whole of his life.

The future Remus and Sirius started bursting out laughing; everyone, even Tonks and Harry gave them a confused look.

Wiping a tear of mirth from his eye Sirius finally said "You said the exact same things in our time as well, well except that you got to squash up against Tonks instead of Lily." Past _Remus_ blushed cherry red and stopped laughing entirely. That just made the whole Order laugh again and him to blush even redder, face palming himself.

"Okay we believe you're from the future; no one knew about that except us and we would have tried to never tell you," James said smiling pleasantly.

"Oh you didn't need to; I worked it out for myself," Remus said remembering the night in the Shrieking Shack when he also realised Sirius wasn't the traitor.

"We need the last introduction, otherwise we will hang on a thread the whole time you're here," Lily smiled, looking at the older version of her son. Her smile then merged into an 'O' of shock.

Harry stepped forward and said in the most confident tone he could muster "I'm Harry Potter." The room went silent once again, this time though, it was a deathly silence. You could have heard a wand drop.

"Well, we should have known, you look like the double of your father." McGonagall said. She didn't smile but you could hear the tenderness behind her cool façade. "Except you have…"

Harry interrupted, "Your mother's eyes. If I had a galleon for every time someone said that I would be a millionaire." The whole room chuckled at that statement.

Harry smiled, for the first time in a long time he felt truly happy as his parents wrapped their arms around him.

* * *

That night the past Marauders (excluding Peter), Remus, Lily, Sirius, Tonks and Harry were all seated at the table talking about one particular rat.

"How could Wormtail do this to us? He's meant to be our friend," Lily whispered as though any octave higher would destroy the serenity. The question was rhetorical but Sirius answered it anyway.

"Because all he wanted to do is save his own behind," He growled viciously, glaring at the glass of fire whiskey in his hand.

They carried on talking for the rest of the night until they heard the door open and close in the distance. In walked Peter Pettigrew, his hair slightly damp from the rain outside.

"What have I missed?"

* * *

 **Did you enjoy that?**

 **Chapters 2/11**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	3. The Curious Case of Peter Pettigrew

**_Updated on 5th July 2015_**

 ** _Beta'd on 11th October 2015_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling_**

 ** _Okay here is the next chapter for you lovelies, I hope you are enjoying this story because I love writing this story. I did the first time and I am this time._**

* * *

 _In walked Peter Pettigrew with his hair slightly damp from the rain outside._

" _What have I missed?"_

"What have you missed?" Sirius repeated, an edge of insanity to his voice.

"Yes that is what I asked," Peter said really slowly, as if talking to a child. He looked round the room and finally noticed the four newcomers. "And who are these?" His eyes were wide in fear. "They look like they could be your older twins," he said nervously, looking at _Remus_ and _Sirius_ and waving towards their older selves. He squeaked in fear as they began to talk.

"May I introduce Remus Lupin and Sirius Black of the future, along with my teenage son Harry Potter and last but not least Sirius' now not so little cousin Nymphadora Tonks," Lily supplied whilst glaring pure death at Peter. She still couldn't understand why their friend would betray them like that.

Peter gulped a bead of sweat forming at his brow as he stared on at the four; he didn't make a sound.

"They've also gave us some information about the future," Lily continued, an evil grin forming on her usually kind face.

Loosening the collar of what Peter now deemed his too tight shirt, he stuttered "W -What kind of information?"

James was first to answer, keeping his voice cool, though he refused to look at the rat. Instead looking at his fingers which were drumming on the table. "Oh nothing much, Moony became a professor for a year, Padfoot now owns Grimmauld place, and you're the reason my teenage son is an orphan because you sold us to Voldemort." James tried not to choke on his words at the last bit, though he found it difficult. He coughed in order to cover up any hint of weakness.

They were all staring at Peter now with utmost hate. If looks could kill Wormtail would be a pile of ash on the floor by now. Peter flinched as the Dark Lord's name was spoken out loud. They all grimaced. Finally getting his voice back Peter smiled shyly and looked towards Remus and said, "Congratulations on becoming a professor Moony."

That was the final straw for Sirius; he had now lunged at Peter successfully bringing him to the ground whilst the others just watched. Sirius whilst hitting him was shouting everything that he had kept bottled up inside: "YOU'RE THE REASON MY BEST FRIENDS ARE DEAD… YOU'RE THE REASON I SPENT TWELVE YEARS IN AZKABAN… YOU'RE THE REASON HARRY IS AN ORPHAN," the shouting went on, going onto terms about how Remus was alone twelve years with no money and the full moons. With every sentence the punches came harder and harder.

Finally, _Remus_ and Lily had the decency to pull Sirius off of the bloody form of Peter Pettigrew. His nose was broken and both of his eyes were as black as the night sky. "Well," _Remus_ started "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry."

Remus and Sirius were shocked by how sincere he sounded. Their jaws dropped.

"I'm not brave like all of you. The power the Dark Lord holds, it is too much, we will never win if we oppose the dark side. So I went to him I've been giving him information for a year. Nothing big, just stuff about the order members. I'm so sorry, I never mean for you to die," Peter whimpered grabbing hold of his mousy brown hair. His eyes were showing true honesty; Peter really didn't want for James to die.

"Leave," James demanded. His eyes were harsh though not as harsh as they were before.

"What?" whimpered Peter.

"Leave, and don't come back until you get your priorities are straight." James demanded again. Sirius was shocked that James was giving him another chance.

Peter scurried from the room and none of them spoke until they heard the load smack of the door closing.

Tonks was the first to speak "That little rat. He caused everyone so much pain and he still had the nerve to come up with that rubbish sob story." The words didn't reach her eyes though. She knew he was telling the truth on how sorry he was, but she didn't want to believe it. That man was the reason her Remus had to spend twelve years alone, and another year prior to that of people thinking he was the traitor.

Everyone nodded but they didn't really believe the words. Peter was a great liar, no one could deny that, but the look he had on his face then was one of truth. No one could lie that well.

Harry felt sick, and he quickly excused himself and ran to his room, which he had been shown to earlier that day. What Pettigrew said was racing in his mind; how sorry he was, how much he believed Voldemort was going to win, his fear. He was speaking the whole truth and it made him sick. Harry wanted to believe that Peter was good for nothing, that he betrayed his parents knowing it would end up with them getting killed and Harry becoming an orphan. But by the sound of it Peter never wanted that. He just wanted to stay alive. Hot angry tears started to run down his cheeks.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted, with a soft knock on the door and Tonks entering the room. Her shoulder length spiky pink hair looked a bit more messy then usual as if she had kept running her hands through it. He sat up on his bed and quickly wiped the evidence of his tears off his face so that Tonks could sit on the end.

"How you holding up?" Tonks' voice was more gentle than usual, and she tapped his ankle affectionately.

"I'm fine," Harry lied; he for one was an absolute shocking liar.

"No you're not. Is it what Peter said or something more?" Nothing could get past Tonks; she was a trained Auror and could easily tell who was lying and who wasn't.

Harry sighed. "It's not what he said. Well it is, but most of all it's how he said it. He said it with so much honesty. He couldn't have been lying." He frowned. "And I hate it, he caused so much damage, so much pain and he never even meant to do it. I want to punch him like Sirius did but I can't because he was actually sorry." The tears had started to fall again.

Tonks bit her lip and went to sit at the top of the bed with Harry and put her arm around him. Harry immediately put his head on the Auror's shoulder. "I know. I was lying before. There were no traits to show he was lying. He is truly sorry," She confirmed.

Harry didn't say anything; this was all too much for him. "Tonks are we going to ruin our future by doing this? Like I know the people in the past won't remember us being here, so we can't cause a paradox, but what if learning this information makes us bad people when we get back?"

"Harry, you need to get this into your head. There is no way you could ever be a bad person. Everyone makes mistakes, yeah, but a mistake doesn't make you a bad person." The Metamorphmagus squeezed the teenagers shoulders. "Also, this information may have caused you pain, but think about all the questions which will be answered."

Harry smiled and muttered "Thanks."

"On a brighter note, look how fit Remus was when he was younger." Tonks wiggled her eyebrows and smirked.

"What? You like Remus?" Harry exclaimed, his eyes widening in comprehension. He moved out of Tonks' embrace with a shocked smile.

Tonks nodded proudly; to her it was nothing to be ashamed of. This conversation was doing great to get Harry's mind off Peter.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Why did you pull him off me?" Sirius asked _Remus_ almost viciously. He had been enjoying his revenge with a passion.

"I just didn't think you were setting your Godson a good example. You could have handled it a bit better instead of just pouncing on him like a crazy person." Remus said with a raise of one of his pale brows. "Surely that's not too hard to understand."

 _Sirius_ scoffed, folding his arms with a frown on his face. "He had it coming to him."

Remus just looked at them all. He wasn't happy with the answer Peter gave either, as it just lead to more questions. He had to break up this fight between his younger self and Sirius before Sirius did something he would regret, however, so he stepped in.

"Sirius, I agree with younger me that you didn't handle that well. But we did get answers, and the time healer won't send us back until we get all our answers. We're going to learn a whole lot of stuff we may dislike but you can't go around hurting everyone who gives us that Information."

"Of course you would agree with yourself Moony." Sirius rolled his eyes but then nodded. Even though the rat deserved it he had to control his temper. He had a problem with lashing out at people and he had to stop doing that especially whilst he's the father figure for Harry. "What are we doing tomorrow then?" Sirius coughed awkwardly.

"We're going to Hogsmeade," _Sirius_ smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile again…

"I can't believe Peter would do that to us" Lily sighed. She bent over the cot and gave her six month son a kiss on the forehead. Her son had to go through so much at such a young age. She stared at her baby for a moment; he looked so carefree the way a child should be.

"Same. We've been best friends for 9 years, you know what sickens me even more is that: 1) he is the one who made the whole order believe that Remus was the traitor." James ran a hand through his hair in annoyance at how he could have believed such an outrageous thing. "And 2) he was actually speaking the truth when he was apologising." James said all this with a frown marring his handsome features.

"At least he is sorry though. It could have been worse, he could have been happy with what he is going to do in the future," Lily reasoned, though she too had a sad frown on her pretty features.

"You can hardly call it the future though… Lils we die in less than a year," He almost sobbed. "We have less than a year with our 6 month old son." James looked at his son whom he loved with all his heart.

"Yes but we die for a great cause, James. The thirteen years without Voldemort will be worth it. Our son will defeat him; we were just the casualties." Lily said, trying to put up a brave face. She wasn't afraid of death and she knew her husband wasn't either. Even though she doesn't like the sound of Harry living with her sister, it would all be worth it.

James pulled Lily into his arms and rested his head on top of hers "I love you," he whispered. A few years ago he never thought that he would be in this position with Lily, and he loved it.

Lily smiled up at him pecking him lovingly on the lips "I love you too."

"I die saving my perfect son and you, that in my eyes is the best way to die… protecting you two." James kissed his wife back

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3/11**_

 _ **Please, please, please review!**_


	4. Hogsmeade

**_Updated on 12th July 2015_**

 ** _Beta'd on 12th October 2015_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I am not the amazing JK Rowling_**

* * *

 _That got their younger selves smiling "We're going Hogsmeade"_

* * *

The Marauders, both old and young, Harry, Tonks and Lily were all currently in Hogsmeade. Lily was pushing a baby's pram which held baby Harry, James close by her looking over her shoulder and smiling at his son who gurgled happily, reaching out to his father with his chubby baby hands.

The time travellers were all in disguises; they couldn't risk being seen and people getting suspicious as to why the younger and the older counterparts look so alike. Harry was the only one who could actually look the same under the pretence that he was James' cousin. He went by the name Charlie Potter if anyone was to ask.

Tonks' appearance was the easiest to change with her Metamorphmagus ability, of course. She now had long blonde curly/frizzy hair and her eyes were the colour of the clearest ocean behind a pair of thick square glasses. Her appearance was that of a 17 year old.

Remus and Sirius were more difficult to disguise and Lily had a bit of a job with them. She had decided to make them look like John Lennon and Paul McCartney out of The Beatles, much to Sirius' excitement.

It was when John Lennon was in his 'hippie' phase so Remus now had his hair lengthened (thanks to a hair lengthening spell) to his shoulder blades, a nicely trimmed beard and round milk bottle glasses. Lily tried her best to blend in the scars with some of her makeup but only managed to successfully hide a few. The long one going across his eye, the bridge of his nose and cheek was still very visible. Sirius had also lent him some of his black robes.

Sirius had his hair cut, for real, so that it was longer at the back than at the front and for the first time in his life he had a fringe which stopped just as it reached his eyebrows. He put in brown contacts to cloud his usually stormy grey eyes and Lily had put a bit of makeup on him to make his pale skin more tanned.

"Where to first?" Tonks asked spinning a bit of her long curly hair on her finger.

"Zonko's" both Sirius' said simultaneously, both grinning like Cheshire cats as they headed to the joke store.

Remus rolled his eyes knowing his friend would never learn, and blushed as some people in the street started to stare at his disguise. Though none of them could tell that he was actually from the future it still set him on edge.

They went in, and even though there were new things in the nowadays Zonko's, the foursome still couldn't help but be amazed every time they stepped into Zonko's. They bought what they wanted and were about to leave the shop when Tonks noticed something in the corner of her eye on the shelf, causing her to stop short.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, looking confused as to what the girl was looking at.

"Oh nothing, you all just carry on and I will catch up with you in a bit," She replied with an almost-too- sweet smile as the others left her to do the rest of their shopping.

Tonks walked over to the shelf and picked up a vial, smirking slightly as she turned it over in her hands. A love potion. That was all she needed to get Remus to realise his love for her. Just to make sure that there would be no ill effects, she did something she never normally would. She read the label.

Find your love. This love potion is like no other! Whereas all the others are permanent to the heart, this one gives the recipient a choice; they will only love if you if that feeling is truly there and is only hidden.

Tonks knew Remus did love her. She continued to read

WARNING: if the recipient does not love the giver side effects will occur such as…

Tonks didn't need to read that; Remus did love her, he just didn't know yet. The love wouldn't be artificial, it would just give him a boost of confidence. She smiled to herself whilst buying the potion.

"You're a bit young to be buying that aren't you, lass?" The cashier asked with a thick Scottish accent, looking at the bottle and then back at Tonks.

Staggered, Tonks momentarily forgot her disguise. "Excuse me how old do you think I am?" she huffed and the cashier blushed.

"You can't be much older than 16, lassie" he said packing the bottle into a paper bag and handing it to her.

Tonks was about to say something back, and then stopped abruptly as she caught sight of her reflection. Shit. Blushing she whispered, "sorry and thanks."

Making her way outside, she looked around for the others. Spotting _Remus_ in Honeydukes, she made her way over to him.

Both Remus' were in heaven. Chocolate had surrounded them, invading all their senses. Everyone knew Remus was a chocoholic because he never left the house without his daily supply. _Remus_ bought 10 galleons worth of chocolate whilst Remus got nothing. He didn't have enough money, all his money went to the rent of his apartment and food back in his own time, otherwise he would starve. _Sirius_ noticed his older friend's lack of chocolate and asked with a bewildered frown on his brow, "Why haven't you got anything?"

Remus smiled sadly and finally said, "Can't afford it."

 _Sirius_ stared in shock, eyes wide; in the future one of his best friends couldn't even afford to buy chocolate?! Even that had been taken away from him. _Sirius_ smiled at him and offered to buy him chocolate, which at first Remus refused. _Sirius_ brushed aside his protests, and bought Remus 15 galleons worth of chocolate. He cherished the smile his best friend gave him in gratitude.

They were all now heading to the Three Broomsticks wanting to get a nice chilled butter beer, which had the opposite effect of normal butter beer. As soon as _Sirius_ entered the pub though, his face went stony. Looking across, Sirius noticed a dark haired man; he could have mistaken it for his younger self if it wasn't for the man's chocolate brown eyes. There was only one person it could be; it was this man's device that brought them all here anyway: Regulus Arcturus Black. Sirius' own little brother. The reason his face had gone stony though, was because he was surrounded by three people he detested: Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus LeStrange and none other than the slimy git himself: Severus Snape.

Remus pulled both Sirius' towards a table and they all sat down. He was surprised that the four would come to this place at all but didn't question it, instead looking at the Sirius' with some concern.

"If you keep staring like that Sirius, he will start to get suspicious," James whispered with a smirk to the older version of his best friend. After all this time it seemed that Sirius still held a grudge against Snape and his brother. He ran a hand through his already scruffy hair, and smiled brightly trying to lighten the mood.

Lily smiled at her husband and then bowed over the pram and started making Harry laugh wildly; baby Harry loved it when his mummy did funny faces. Harry smiled at them thinking that was him in that pram and that his parents loved him, always trying to make him laugh and smile. He only wished that he could keep them alive somehow so they could keep him happy forever, but he knew that could never happen.

Eventually, Tonks had, had enough of Sirius just staring over at the Death Eaters like a madman. She whispered harshly in Sirius' ear, "Will you quit looking at them, remember you don't look like yourself. They might think that you're mad and that you're attracted to them." She snorted at the last bit.

Sirius looked shocked for a moment. Why did Tonks always have to say what was on her mind? His brother thinking that he was attracted to him sounded disgusting, mainly because they absolutely down right hated each other, and secondly because it was incest. Not that the family had not indulged in incest before, he was just glad that he had gotten out of all their disgusting tendencies.

Regulus got up, and moved to go towards the toilets. Sirius got up and followed. The others gave him confused looks but he just said that he needed the loo and he would be back in a second. When he got into the toilets he was taken by surprise when a smaller man pushed him up against the wall.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that? Are you one of my brother's friends? Is that why you look as if you hate me?" Regulus asked in a harsh voice, his wand pressed roughly against Sirius' skin.

"Wow, hands off the clothes. They are strictly not to be touched by Death Eater hands." Sirius grinned in a way only a Black could, his voice hoarse.

"Sirius? What? How? You're still out there," Regulus said backing away, his eyes wide and terrified as he looked at the door and then back to the older version of his brother. Sirius gave him a confused look, wondering how hecould have known it was him.

"Only one person can smile like that and that is my brother Sirius Black." Regulus answered his unasked question with a dark frown on his young face.

"You are correct my little brother, but I am not the Sirius you know of this time. I am from the future." Well there was no use denying it, Regulus was clever. If it wasn't for him being so cunning, Sirius would have thought that the Sorting Hat would have put him in Ravenclaw.

"Why the hell do you look like that? You look like that bloody Muggle singer." Regulus burst out laughing, not taking any notice that his brother had just said he was from the future. Once his laughing fit had calmed down he finally said, "What happens in the future?" His voice was now fully serious; he really had to know.

"Well, Voldemort had been gone for thirteen years…" Sirius said. Even though he hated Regulus he would never lie to him, even if it did affect the Order. He was his baby brother after all, and blood was thicker than water.

"Wait, what?" Regulus smiled. The type of smile that made a person's face fully light up.

Sirius was shocked at his reaction; he thought Regulus would start bursting into tears because his master was dead. But Regulus seemed genuinely happy about this information.

"Why are you happy about this?" Sirius questioned curiously.

"I can't say it here. There are too many people who could be hearing our conversation," Regulus said, and then in a whispered tone added, "Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in two days at 11 o'clock." He gave Sirius a true hug, something that they hadn't shared in years. "That is the best news I have heard in a while." With those last words he left Sirius standing there, more confused than he'd been in a while.

Walking out of the toilets, he found that the whole pub was laughing at something. Pushing through the crowd of people he couldn't help but laugh. Severus Snape, the greasiest and most unsocial guy in their teen years, was now a woman. Sirius couldn't deny it though; Snivelly looked good looking as a girl, the greasy hair looking softer now and his features less harsh.

 _Sirius_ was standing on a table singing the chorus to Snape in his awful singing voice "I will always prank you" to the tune of _'I will always love you'_ by Dolly Parton (1). The Death Eaters ran out, and the pub was left laughing.

After a while they headed back to headquarters with smiles on their faces. But Sirius still couldn't help but be confused by his brother's actions. What if it was a trap? Maybe he shouldn't go to meet Regulus. But deep down he knew he would, because they were still brothers.

* * *

 ** _(1) Whitney Houston sang the song in 1992 and as it was the younger Sirius singing it I had to put it in his point of view and he would have heard it from the original singer Dolly._**

 ** _(2) Do any of you like reading the book fics? Do you like The Maze Runner? Well I have another account called xxBritishBookwormxx where I am doing just that if you can please check it out and leave a review even if it is constructive criticism. (There is only one fic so you will know which one it is and eventually I will do the Harry Potter books as well because it's an account for fics where the characters read the books)_**

 ** _(3) Please help me find this fic. I read it ages ago but I can't remember the name of it. It's where James and Sirius have a flat but then James needs to move out because he is with Lily and a new guy (Remus) moves in with him (they don't know each other). I swear Remus was like previously abused by his ex in this fic and it's about how Sirius starts falling in love with him so yeah it's a wolfstar. Any help?_**

 ** _(4) 4/11_**

 ** _(5) PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	5. The Power of Love Potion

**_Updated on 19th July 2015_**

 ** _Beta'd: 14th October 2015_**

 ** _N_** ** _ext chapter people and I actually can't tell you how much fun I had editing this chapter. haha_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, nor will I ever be_**

* * *

 _Tonks walked over to the shelf and picked up a vial. She looked at it closely and smirked when she found out what kind of potion it was… A love potion._

* * *

Operation love potion was due tonight and Tonks had it all laid out: They would have dinner, and after that she would slip the potion into his pumpkin juice… it was fool proof.

Tonks was bouncing on her heels anxiously at the thought of what was going to happen tonight. Lupin was finally going to express his love for her, or at the very least just realise that he was in love with her. This was going to be sweet.

Sirius was walking through the hall and spotted Tonks grinning like a maniac to herself. He frowned, because when she smiled like that it meant trouble was on the way. The last time she smiled like that was when she made a plan, which worked, to make Sirius and Remus really small so she could go round trying to step on them just for a laugh. To them it was no laughing matter, however, and now she was making another plan. Not good.

"What are you up to then?" Sirius asked with a raise of one of his elegant black brows, casually leaning against the wall.

Tonks immediately stopped grinning and answered with an oh-so-casual look on her face, "Nothing. Why would you think that?"

"Oh no reason other than the fact that you were grinning like you have just seen Father Christmas. And that grin on you means trouble," Sirius said as if it was an everyday occurrence.

Tonks started smiling again; she could never hide anything from her older cousin. "That is for me to know and for you to find out." And with that she was off to her room with a skip in her step.

However, when she got in line with Sirius he grabbed her arm, and hesitated a moment before saying, "If this is something to do with Remus, be careful. His heart is a lot more fragile than people think." He bit his lip; it wasn't his place to say what had happened to Remus in the past, but he had to give his younger cousin the warning.

Biting her lip with a frown between her brows, she nodded. "You know I could never do anything to hurt Remus," she whispered then carried on her way. The love potion wouldn't hurt him, she was sure of that.

Sirius shook his head; people were going to be in for a big surprise. He walked down to the kitchen where he was greeted with the sight of Harry and Lily speaking. He smiled to himself; it was good that Harry was now getting to know his parents. They both looked with their identical vibrant green eyes towards him when he came through the door and smiled.

"Hey Sirius," Harry said. He looked a whole lot happier here than back in his own time, Sirius noted.

"Hey Harry… Hey Lily… Where's James?" Sirius asked, looking around for the young version of his best mate. It wasn't like James not to be around Lily.

Lily answered with a wide smile, "He's looking after baby Harry."

"That's good; no one ever thought he would be a great dad. I'm glad he proved us all wrong." Sirius barked with laughter.

"As am I." Lily couldn't help but smile at the thought of what a great farther her husband was.

"There's going to be an Order meeting tonight by the way, Dumbledore told me to tell you," Sirius said. He knew that if he didn't tell them now he knew he would forget.

"Okay, what's it about?" Lily asked.

Harry's head perked up a little, curious to get told the answer as well.

This turned Sirius' smile into a frown, and he looked down sadly "It's about the McKinnons."

"Why what's happened to them?" Lily asked her eyes wide with fear. Both Harry and Sirius knew the answer… The McKinnon family had died a noble death fighting for what was right against Death Eaters.

"You will find out tonight," was all that Sirius could say around the lump in his throat.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Remus you do know my cousin likes you, don't you?" _Sirius_ asked sitting down on Remus' bed.

Remus looked up from the book he was reading and nodded, rather sadly.

 _Sirius_ gave him a small smile. "And you return those feelings don't you?"

Remus gave him no answer except turning his eyes to look back at the book, but the action spoke louder than words. He had always hated speaking about the people he liked.

"Then why don't you go out with her?" _Sirius_ asked in usual, direct way. He would love for Remus to be in his cousin in law, and Remus and Tonks would be a perfect couple.

"Because she deserves better than me," Remus whispered in a croaky voice. His eyes didn't leave the page he was on even though he wasn't actually reading the book.

"That's bullshit and you know it." _Sirius_ had walked up to Remus and lifted his head up, none too gently, so that he was looking at him.

"I'm too old," Remus protested.

"Twelve years isn't that much… anyway wizards and witches live way longer than Muggles. Look at Dumbledore for example, he is 115 in your time and he won't be dying anytime soon," _Sirius_ retorted angrily, hating how the werewolf thought negatively of himself.

"I'm too poor."

"I can help you with that. From what I've heard my money is just gathering dust in Gringotts." _Sirius_ sat down next to Remus again.

"I'm too dangerous," Remus said lastly with a heavy sigh.

"Remus Lupin, you are one of the nicest, kindest and gentlest humans on the planet, yes you are a human, and if I thought you were ever a danger to my cousin I wouldn't be here telling you all this," _Sirius_ said gently putting a brotherly arm around his werewolf best friend.

Remus sighed in defeat, but hid a little smile of joy on his face.

* * *

The meeting was over and everyone was shocked to hear the news that the McKinnon's had died during a Death Eater raid. But everyone knew they wouldn't have wanted people sulking over them, so the Order threw a party in remembrance.

Sirius smiled in fond memory; he had gone out with Marlene in the past. She was his longest ever girlfriend but he had broken up with her for fear of what his family would do to her when Narcissa told them about them being a couple. One particular conversation came up to mind. For some reason they had been talking about funerals.

 _"Sirius, spell funeral for me," Marlene had whispered placing her head on Sirius' chest as they sat alone in the common room._

 _Taken aback Sirius replied, "What?"_

 _"Just do it for me," she laughed thumping him lightly on his chest with her fist making the boy chuckle. He ran a gentle hand through her golden hair._

 _"F-U-N-"_

 _"That's it!" Marlene cut him off, leaving a very confused Sirius. "I want my funeral to be fun, and if I die before you, you have to make sure that happens."_

 _Sirius had frowned, not wanting to think of his life without this girl. However, he'd promised her and sealed it with a kiss…_

Sirius shook his head from the memory. Smiling, he made his way to the kitchen to make his promise come true.

* * *

Operation Love Potion was going to go into full action in a matter of minutes. They had all had dinner (Mrs Weasley's famous lasagne) and now everyone was drinking due to the party, and, led by Sirius they were all singing Marlene's favourite song: My Girl at the top of their voices. Tonks sneaked over to where Remus was drinking his Pumpkin juice and added the love potion as he set it on the table and had his back turned. Crawling away, she went to join both Sirius' with a grin on her face.

"You're grinning again," Sirius stated, looking almost worried as he followed her line of view and it was directed at Remus.

Tonks didn't answer; all she could do was look at Remus and his pumpkin juice. He lifted up the glass, the glass met his lips. Tonks leaned forward in anticipation.

"Remus, we need to speak to you." Dumbledore suddenly appeared at his elbow, looking very serious.

Remus put the glass back on the table and went to follow Dumbledore.

"No!" Tonks hissed in disappointment.

She was about to get the drink so no one else could drink it, whne one of least expected things occurred. Mad Eye Moody picked up the goblet nad drained it in two large gulps.

Tonks just stared in shock, for two reasons. The first was she had never seen her mentor so laid back, and secondly, she had no idea what the hell was going to happen to him, as she hadn't bothered to read the side effects. With that question in her head she darted off to her room in order to find the vial's instructions.

She went in her room. Where the hell did she put it? She checked everywhere; under every pillow, every drawer, the whole table top. She dropped to the floor, and started to cry. Moody was going to die and it was all her fault, stupid love potion. But then the idea came to her; she lunged under the bed and retrieved it, along with a pair of multicoloured socks and a hairband that she had been missing. 'Yes!' she thought triumphantly.

Reading the side effects she began to feel relieved… Moody wouldn't die after all.

 _WARNING: if the person does not love the person these side effects will occur in the following order._

 _Temporary Pseudobulbar affect (Highly uncontrollable giggling)_

 _Over confidence_

 _High amounts of energy_

 _Lethargy/fatigue_

Tonks rushed down stairs and found everyone staring at something. Pushing herself through the crowd she understood what everyone was looking at. Moody was lying on his back in the middle of the floor, giggling uncontrollably. This was not like the normal Mad Eye Moody that everyone knew, and they all gaped. _Sirius_ had got his camera out and started to record the whole ordeal, trying to muffle his laughter by putting his fist in his mouth.

Tonks had to admit, it was rather funny. Mad Eye never laughed and now he was laughing like a jack in the box.

Mad Eye's giggles stopped abruptly, and everyone went silent. A second later Mad Eye was singing Y.M.C.A by Village People at the top of his voice, and even attempting the dance moves.

"It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A," he sang.

The Sirius' didn't make matters better as they started doing the dance moves along with him. No one would ever forget the night that Mad Eye Moody, the most feared Auror to ever live had been giggling like a girl and singing a gay anthem.

The song had ended and Mad Eye ran to the fridge, pulling out Mrs. Weasley's newly baked cake.

"Mad Eye if you dare…" Molly warned, pointing her finger in his direction.

Too late; Moody had got a handful and threw it straight at Mrs Weasley's face, hitting her with a great slap. Everyone started laughing; Mad Eye was going round like a chicken. He would not stop moving. 'Stage three,' Tonks thought to herself laughing. She brought this humiliation upon Moody, but she still couldn't help laughing

Moody was in mid stride when he fell flat on his face. Everyone moved towards him to check if he was okay, only to be greeted by a loud booming snore. He had fallen asleep.

They left him there; there was no use getting him up because he would just snore the house down. Tonks sighed, glad that the side effects didn't last very long and she started laughing again.

Suddenly, Remus turned Tonks around by her shoulders to face him. She was still laughing, but she stopped as soon as she saw the look of hurt in Remus' eyes.

"I know what you did, and I know that potion was for me… You can't control love Tonks, you've got to earn and deserve love… You do deserve love, but not from a monster like me. Please, I beg of you, don't try anything like that again," Remus said then left the room in a hurry.

Tonks just stood there, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. How could she have even thought to do that to Remus? She now wished that she had listened to her cousin's warning.

Sirius' booming laugh filled the kitchen. "At least we now know why Moody never drinks our drinks… he always brings his own."

Tonks ignored him, still lost in her thoughts. Remus wasn't a monster and he deserved love as well. Nymphadora Tonks would not be defeated; she was determined to earn Remus' love and finally make him realise that he deserves love as well.

* * *

 _ **\- Firstly if you check out my profile page there is a link and a summary for a fanfiction I have done on my other account if you can please check it out.**_

 _ **\- 5/11**_

 _ **\- I have only chosen songs which would be out at the time so most of the songs are from the 70's**_

 _ **\- PLEASE REVIEW! I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW FOR THE LAST CHAPTER :'(**_


	6. Brothers

_Regulus said, and then in a whispered tone added, "Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in two days at 11 o'clock."_

 _Sirius didn't know if he should go; it could be a trap. But he wanted answers…_

* * *

Sirius was on his way to the Leaky Cauldron to meet his little brother. He needed answers from him; Sirius had been in the dark for years and now he had the chance to finally know.

Sirius was automatically sent to the back room on arrival with a fire whiskey shoved into his hand. Eyes wide with confusion he sat down at an empty table, his ears ringing in the silence. He didn't have to wait long for Regulus to arrive; he walked into the back room less than a minute later.

"Why did you want me here?" Sirius asked with a raise of his brow. He knew it sounded abrupt but a bloke had to start off somewhere, didn't he?

"Because I want answers from you about the future and I know you want answers from me," Regulus replied cooly, sitting down across from him.

"I suggest we ask one question each at a time." Sirius nodded and Regulus asked the first question. "How does Voldemort die?"

Sirius looked down and answered, "He didn't die but he was gone for thirteen years because of Harry Potter. Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow, killed James, killed Lily then tried to kill Harry as well but because of Lily's love for him the killing curse rebounded."

Regulus just stared in shock, a slight smile on his face. No one had ever survived the killing curse before and then somehow a baby managed to!

"Okay my turn. Why are you so happy about this? You're a Death Eater." Sirius leaned forward onto the table, staring into his brothers chocolate eyes.

Regulus gave a sad smile. "I didn't become a Death Eater by choice. Mother and Father forced me to."

"Fucking hypocrites!"

Regulus ignored his older brother's outburst. "They wanted me to bring pride to the family, so I joined to make them happy. I've done everything they've told me to, but that doesn't mean I agree with what I do. Let's just say that now I have a good enough reason to want Voldemort dead." He sighed and took a swig of his butterbeer; he had never been one for drinking.

Sirius was confused with that answer. What reason? He was about to ask why when Regulus interrupted him.

"No, no it is my turn… What has happened to me?"

Sirius looked into his younger brothers eyes. He was so young… only eighteen and he was to die in a couple of months

"You're dead… before that answer, before I believed you got too far into the Death Eater ranks and tried to back out. All I know is Voldemort himself caused your death, But now I'm not actually sure if that is the reason why you're dead."

Reg had gone pale. He was going to die, and soon. It was a lot to process.

"Before when you said you had a reason for wanting Voldemort dead. What is it?"

Regulus smiled brightly at this question. "You probably don't know this, Sirius, but I have a family."

"I know you do; you said that before with Mum and Dad," Sirius interrupted.

Regulus shook his head and then replied "No I have another family. Sirius, I have a child. You're an uncle."

Sirius just stared… He was an uncle? Reg was only eighteen, how could he have a child? And why was that so bad?

Regulus continued, "My child's mother is a Muggle, but I love her nevertheless." Now it all made sense; blood purity was a big thing to Voldemort and he wouldn't want a respectable pureblood family such as the Blacks tainting their purity with Muggle scum.

Sirius smiled. "Now it all makes sense. But you're so young. When did you have my niece or nephew? What does he or she look like?"

"I have to admit, your niece wasn't planned. I only found out about her less than a year ago." Regulus smiled at the shocked look on Sirius' face at finding out that it was a girl. He reached down, pulled a photograph out of his coat pocket, and handed it to Sirius.

Sirius stared at the photo; it was a picture of his presumed girlfriend and daughter. The baby was on the woman's lap, a hand reaching up trying to grab Regulus' girlfriends long brown hair, the woman was smiling and pointing at the camera. When the woman pointed the baby turned her head (It was a wizarding photo) towards the camera and started waving. The child had long black hair, for such a small child, and chocolate eyes. The child was more or less a female version of his brother.

"What are their names?" Sirius asked in awe, still looking at the picture in his hands.

"My girl is Emma Jones and my daughter is called Anastasia Black."

"They're truly beautiful… Where are they now?"

Regulus paled and had a guilty look on his face. "I don't exactly know, I know they're in New Zealand somewhere but I don't know the exact location. They write letters so I know they're okay, but with the risk of Voldemort using Legilimency and finding out about them it's safer that I don't know. If they're safe, I'm happy."

Sirius didn't reply, imagining how awful it would be to let one's family go around the world just for safety. After an awkward pause Sirius said, "It's your turn to ask a question?"

"How did Voldemort come back?"

"Flesh, blood and bones… To make a long story short, Peter Pettigrew betrayed us and he revived Voldy with his flesh, Voldemort's dad's bones and Harry's blood," Sirius replied with disgust. Regulus nodded contemplating the words.

"This is my last question," Regulus ssaid, his eyes deadly serious. "I know it's not my turn, but…Have you gotten rid of all the Horcruxes?"

"Voldemort has Horcruxes? " Sirius asked, shocked, and then face palmed himself. "Merlin's beard how could I have been so stupid; of course that's why he didn't die when the spell rebounded," Sirius rambled to himself. He stood up and gave Regulus a huge hug and said directly to him, "Thank you, you have literally just saved the future." Regulus smiled and watched as Sirius left.

After a Knight Bus ride back home…

"Horcruxes," Sirius shouted when he arrived in the kitchen making half the people jump.

"What are you talking about Sirius?" Remus asked, dropping his conversation with Lily.

"The reason why Voldemort came back to life; he has Horcruxes," Sirius said with a huge grin. This was the answer to their Voldemort problems.

"What are Horcruxes?" Harry asked with confusion looking around at everyone seated at the table.

 _Remus_ answered him, "Objects that hold part of your soul. It is very dark magic. To kill the human whose soul is in the objects you must first destroy the objects otherwise they will just keep coming back… just like Voldemort," he finished with horror.

"Then we've got to destroy them." Harry started to rise but stopped when Sirius gave him a look.

"No you won't Harry, it's too dangerous, especially in this time. It can change the future and that is not how the Time Healer works."

Harry sat back down in defeat. Sirius was right, they didn't even know what would happen if they were to change the future.

Tonks was looking at Remus throughout all of this conversation and she saw how his skin was getting paler and paler. Tonight was the full moon and he didn't need this stress. He wasn't as young as he used to be, and with no Wolfsbane invented he would be going into his wolf mind for the first time in years.

"We can talk about this another time," Tonks stated. "It's the full moon tonight and everyone, especially you five," Pointing at Remus, _Remus_ , Sirius, _Sirius_ and James "need to get some sleep because you won't be getting any tonight."

They all started to head upstairs, Remus taking a bit longer than the others. Lily just smiled sadly behind him. She looked at Harry and whispered worriedly, "Twelve years alone hasn't done him good at all." Harry just shook his head sadly.

* * *

Upstairs…

Sirius was on his bed, looking at the ceiling with a foolish doggy-grin on his face. His brother hadn't betrayed him; he was working against Voldemort. Sirius had discovered that he had a beautiful niece and a lovely 'sister in law' He made a silent vow that when he returned to his own time he would find them, and tell them what an amazing boyfriend and father they had.


	7. The Full Moon

**Updated on 2nd August 2015**

 **Beta'd: 14th June 2016**

 **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling nor will I ever be**

* * *

" _It's the full moon tonight and everyone especially you five" Pointing at Remus, Remus, Sirius, Sirius and James "need to get some sleep because you won't be getting any tonight."_

* * *

All five men were currently in the cellar of James and Lily's home, preparing themselves both mentally and physically for what was about to happen. Remus looked by far the worst; this was the first time in years he would be going through a transformation without Wolfsbane and his body was not used to the change. James and _Sirius_ just stared sadly at their older best friend, sympathising with him. It was bad enough that their best friend spent twelve years alone, but it was even worse that he had to spend 144 full moons alone, tearing himself apart. And now, after having 2 years of sanity during the full moon, he would have to start tearing himself again.

"You alright Moony?" Sirius asked Remus, putting one arm around the werewolf's shoulders. Remus could only nod briefly, a strained look upon his face. Everyone knew he was lying, and he wasn't okay. _Sirius_ looked towards the other _Remus_ ; he wasn't looking 100% either but he look a whole lot better than his older self.

The full moon shown through the curtains and Remus emitted a strangled cry. In a flash Sirius, _Sirius_ and James turned themselves into two bear sized black dogs and a stag and just watched the scene in front of them in horror.

The two soon to become werewolves fell to the ground and started screaming. Their bones snapped and broke changing into the shape of a canine's. Their noses and mouths lengthened into snouts and their nails into claws. Fur sprouted from their skin, coating their body with fur. By the end of the transformation both wolves were on the floor panting trying to regain themselves.

 _Padfoot_ moved forwards and nudged his head against Moony's in a friendly manner. Moony leaned in to smell him, but something was wrong. Moony raised a clawed paw into the air as if to strike _Padfoot,_ but instead of bringing the claw upon the bear- like dog he brought it upon himself staining the brown fur with steaks of grey with red blood. All the others didn't understand why he was doing this, _Moony_ just stood in the corner watching the whole scene with confusion. 'Pack… Not... Help?' the brown wolf thought bewildered.

Padfoot was the first to recover from his best friend's outburst of rage and started towards him. By this point Moony was in a fury, pure, red, blood pooling around the werewolf as it continued to tear itself into shreds. "Moony… Moony… You have to stop this, you're hurting yourself," Padfoot barked. However, his pleas went ignored as sharp teeth bore down into fur covered flesh bringing out a chunk of muscle. Padfoot turned around, looking at the others for help.

 _Padfoot_ went towards _Moony_ in the corner and Prongs joined himself with trying to get Moony to calm down.

"Moony, you really need to stop this. You're going to kill yourself." Prongs bellowed rising up on his hind legs and then stomping back down in an attempt to get the man- turned- wolf's attention.

Moony just whined and started to bark "dead, dead, pack, dead…" over and over again in his simple dog/wolf language.

Everything now made sense; Moony wasn't attacking himself for bloodlust he was attacking himself from confusion. Moony knew Prongs to be dead, and not knowing that his human counterpart had gone back in time, he still believed Prongs was dead. The new scent of his old best friend was the final straw for him.

Moony continued to hurt himself throughout the night. The two dogs, stag, and other werewolf just watched sadly, helpless in the face of Moony's confused rage.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

Tonks and Lily were sitting up and talking about everything. What they liked, what they hated, and everything in between. They were currently on the conversation on their love life.

"I hated James nearly throughout all of school; it was only in seventh year when he stopped calling me Evans that I finally found him interesting," Lily said, picking up her tea and taking a big sip.

"Why did he stop calling you Evans all of a sudden?" Tonks asked. She had always thought James and Lily were together for most of Hogwarts.

"Because Remus convinced him to try calling me by my first name and if it didn't work he could continue calling me Evans. Remus and I were prefects you see, and we told each other everything. To be honest, he's like the brother I never had; he's my best friend. And I told him I don't like being called Evans so he told James that," Lily smiled. Tonks smiled back at her; hearing that Remus was such a nice guy just lifted her heart.

"How about you, any guys on your radar?" Lily asked wiggling her eyebrows. She smiled into her cup as the pink haired woman blushed deeply, her hair turning into an embarrassed purple.

"Only one," Tonks mumbled, shocked by the kind woman's sudden question.

"If you don't mind me asking, but I would love to know who. The chances are I know him but as a child!" Lily went back into her polite mode and gave a kind nudge to Tonks.

"You do know him, better than well," she sighed, running a stressed hand through her purple locks.

The red head looked up curiously then; the only children she could think of that she knew well were the Weasleys. "Charlie Weasley?"

Bursting out into laughter, Tonks almost fell off her chair. "Ew no, Charlie is like a brother to me. Think a bit older and not a Weasley."

Lily went through everyone in her head but couldn't think of anyone to suit Tonks. "I give up- I can only think of Weasley's. They're the only people around your age that I think you would go out with."

Blushing, Tonks gave a hint. "Maybe think around your age."

With a shocked look Lily took Tonks' hands in concern. "I know relationships between second cousins are legal but incest can cause so many problems, especially in the magical world."

Tonks looked horrified and put her hands over her ears "Oh my Merlin no, you have just scarred me for life. Not Sirius, I love Remus."

Lily just stared at the girl then broke into the biggest smile Tonks had ever seen. Next thing she know she was being pulled into a big hug.

"Yes, yes, yes! You have to get with Remus he deserves to be loved, more than anyone else. He deserves you and you deserve him," Lily said joyfully. "And apologies about thinking it was Sirius, that was just stupid," she laughed a bit in embarrassment.

"I wish he knew that; the deserving thing not the Sirius thing," Tonks sighed with a slight chuckle. "He doesn't think he does. He always says I deserve better ,saying that he is, and I quote: too old, too poor and too dangerous for me," Tonks said with a frown.

"Just give him a little bit of time to come around" Lily said, getting up and heading towards the door of the kitchen. Just before she left Lily said, "Remus is stubborn but don't let that deter you. He is an amazing man who lets the world beat him up because of experiences in the past."

Tonks watched the woman leave. "I don't think I could ever stop loving him," she whispered to herself, and then spent the rest of the night thinking over the conversation that she and the red head had just had.

* * *

The Next Morning…

Tonks woke up abruptly to the sound of a hoarse moan. She lifted her head from the table and swored softly. She had fallen asleep in the kitchen, and her neck wasn't very grateful for it. However her mind was quickly taken away from her pained neck by the scene in front of her. There before her was a blood soaked Remus Lupin. Tonks got to her feet and was beside him in less than a second.

"What the hell happened? I though he was better when he was with you guys!" Tonks said outraged. Sirius looked down like a scolded puppy and answered.

"He could smell James, Dora. Moony thought he was dead and was confused. He took out his frustration on himself." He ran a blood soaked hand through his now greasy hair in frustration. "We tried our best but there was hardly anything we could do."

Tonks looked down for a moment, and then looked back up with defiance laced in her eyes. She was ready to do everything she could to help Remus. " _Sirius_ you help _Remus_ up stairs into his room. James, you get some hot water and all the medicines you can find for wounds and pain relief. Sirius, you help younger _Remus_ to his room, and I'll go and get Lily," She ordered crisply. They all headed off to do as they were told.

Tonks found Lily in baby Harry's room, looking over her sleeping child lovingly.

"Lily it's Remus; he doesn't look good. I need your help. You help Remus whilst I'll help my Remus with his wounds."

Lily nodded vigorously and set off to work in an instant after kissing her child on the forehead. Ever since finding out she was going to die, she tried to spend as much time as possible with her son.

Tonks entered Remus' room to find Sirius looking sadly over his beaten friend. When she entered the room he coughed and looked up to her.

"What do you want me to do now?" Sirius asked, letting go of his friend's bloodied hand.

"Ummm, go and get us some tea and breakfast. You eat first though, you must be starving." Sirius nodded then left the room.

Tonks walked over to Remus' bed side and picked up a wet cloth which James had left with the medicines and hot water. She placed the cloth on Remus' blood covered forehead and cleaned the gash what was there. Remus moaned and opened his eyes, closing them quickly when he saw who was standing over him.

"Do you hate me now?"

Tonks, who had not known that Remus had woken up, jumped. "Why would I hate you?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Because I'm a monster. Look at what I've done to myself." His voice was shaky.

"Remus Lupin, you are not and never will be a monster. And I could never hate you," Tonks said looking Remus in the eye. She then added in a small tone, "I love you." She knew she was being cheesy but she just couldn't help it anymore; she loved this man with all her heart.

Remus' eyes began to water and he looked away. "You deserve so much better than me Tonks. You're young, you're beautiful. You could get anyone you want."

"So people say. But guess what, I want you," Tonks said firmly, looking into his soft brown eyes.

"You shouldn't."

"Why? Don't you love me?" Tonks asked her heart breaking slightly at the thought. She had always been sure that Remus loved her as much as she loved him, but maybe she had been wrong…

Remus fidgeted and winced in pain. "You know I love you, but that doesn't mean anything can happen." He squinted his eyes shut.

"Why can't anything happen? And don't give me that too old, too poor and too dangerous shit," Nymphadora said sternly, placing \her hands on either side of his head.

Remus looked up into her eyes "B-because you will be a social outcast ,and if I actually got you I'd never be able to let go again."

Tonks smiled cupping Remus' face gently on one side and leaned down to kiss him. It was a sweet kiss; one that held pure love. They only separated because of lack of oxygen. Even though they were both out of breath they were both smiling. "I don't want you to let me go, and I don't mind being a social outcast so long as I've got you and you have got me."

Remus still dizzy and in awe after the kiss opened his eyes. "I don't deserve you."

"That's a lie because you're the only person who believes that!" Tonks kissed him again and for the first time in a long time, he felt like everything was going to be okay. "I love you Remus Lupin, more than there are stars in the sky. Every aspect of you I adore, and I'm sorry to say but you are stuck with me now forever."

"I love you too Nymphadora Tonks," he mumure softly. Then he blushed. "We are such cheesy buggers."

Tonks laughed and picked up the cloth. "Let me finish cleaning you up."

However, Remus wasn't done. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For proving me wrong. I've always thought that werewolves could never be loved," Remus said, his eyes showing true honesty.

Tonks smiled and pecked him on the lips, then continued to clean his wounds.

* * *

Outside the door stood a very, very happy looking Sirius, _Sirius_ , James and Lily. They all had tears in their eyes and they were just glad their friend had realised that he deserved love.

Harry came down the hall, wondering what they were all looking at, and smiled at what he saw. Tonks had finally got what she wanted- her Remus.

* * *

 **\- Absolute cheese of a chapter but it needed to be done**

 **\- Check out the fanfictions I have tagged on my profile page**

 **\- 7/11**

 **\- I will be updating next Saturday instead of Sunday because I go on Holiday on the Sunday**

 **\- PLEASE REVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	8. Questions, Answers and Rules

**Updated on 17th August 2015**

 **I am so sorry I didn't update last week but it was too hectic so I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow :) and then it will go back to Sunday's**

 **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling**

* * *

The next morning Lily, James, Harry, _Remus_ and both Sirius' were found in the kitchen chatting away about their lives and what happens in the future when in walks Tonks and Remus. Everyone went quiet, just smiling knowingly. Tonks and Remus not knowing they had an audience last night were utterly confused.

"What?" Tonks blurted out finally, one of her eyebrows were raised quizzically.

"So when are you two getting married?" _Sirius_ asked in a playful tone, his brain was alight in excitement.

Remus blushed though he was still smiling shyly whilst Tonks grinned and snorted a laugh.

"Not too sure. You'll have to wait and see. How did you find out?" she questioned curiously.

"We were all outside your room. It was ever so romantic." Lily sighed a sweet smile lighting up her face.

"You were spying on us?" Tonks lifted a pink brow but she went ignored.

"Yeah we all started crying when you kissed it was like one of those soppy love films Lily always makes me watch." James said not looking at them as he was feeding baby Harry in a high chair.

"We know you love them really" Sirius joked and James blushed but didn't reply.

 _Remus_ was just standing awkwardly in the background of all this, trying to take it all in. He didn't know what to do; he never thought he would find love. He had to admit Tonks was very pretty that just made him wonder why she would go for him when there were people her age. He couldn't take all this, he quietly left the room hoping no one heard him.

Tonks however, being an Auror and all, did notice that her boyfriend's younger self had left the room and went to follow. Whilst the two Sirius' hooked an arm each around Remus and dragged him upstairs.

With all them gone it just left Harry with his two dead parents in one room, this was finally his chance. The chance to get the answers he both needed and wanted.

He walked awkwardly up to them, they both just smiled. His baby self was in the arms of his Dad and was gurgling happily. Okay it was now or never "Please may I ask you a few questions because I've never properly met you and I can't remember you from when I was younger." God he was making this a lot more awkward than this needed to be. "I just wasn't to know stuff that have been ebbing in my mind for well years."

James and Lily just smiled at one another and nodded. "Let me just get this tucker into his crib first." Harry nodded, he couldn't speak his heart was beating like a drum. A few minutes later, James came back and sat down next to Lily in front of Harry. "Fire away."

Harry all of a sudden couldn't think "Erm what's your favourite colour?" he could have hit himself on the head for that one, 'why can't I just ask the questions I actually want to ask?' Harry thought bitterly to himself.

Lily frowned and said "Green."

James followed with "Blue, you wanted to know for years what our favourite colour is?"

Harry shook his head running a stressed hand through his hair, which made both James and Lily chuckle "No, I just don't actually know how to ask the questions I want."

"Don't be embarrassed, I know we haven't been there but you're still our son. We're not going to judge you."

"Okay. Last year I was taking occlumency with Snape" hearing Snape's name made James' mouth turn to a look of disgust. "Because Voldemort was getting into my mind; one night I looked into his pensieve and I saw one of his memories, a memory which included both of you." Harry looked up at his parents to see them staring in confusion at him. "It was the day of your Defence against the dark arts OWLs." Harry kept his eyes on his parents the whole time and he saw how pale they went when he mentioned the date. "After the exams you and Sirius got bored and you started to do stuff to someone that wasn't really fair. All I want to know is why."

James had the decency to look ashamed "You're talking about when Sirius and I started picking on Snape for no good reason." He put a hand through his hair and let out a big breath. "You have to understand Harry that Snape and I have always been enemies, we've never liked each other. I know we weren't fair."

"That's an understatement" Lily mumbled to herself. "Four against one is awful."

"Firstly it was only two. Peter cheered us on and didn't even know how to jinx someone in a prank cause he would just end up wetting himself and Moony never ever touched, Jinxed or cursed Snape once, he always tried to make us feel bad about what we have done and he succeeded a lot of the time."

"Not that it stopped you" Lily intersected.

"We just didn't want to admit it. Secondly, I regret everything I did to him, honestly yes I do still hate him but I wish I never picked on him when we were in Hogwarts." James sighed running a hand through his hair just like Harry had done earlier. "Though it was mutual, he got a good few on me… I just got more on him."

"Mum, when he called you a mudblood, why didn't you forgive him? Everyone always tells me what a lovely person you are and how forgiving you can be." Harry pressed.

"Has no one told you about my short temper as well?"

Harry nodded and blushed "Well yeah, I kind of inherited that from you" James laughed at that clapping his hands together.

Lily sighed "I was just so angry with him, he was getting involved in the dark arts and I didn't want to be a part of that. But I did forgive him I'm not sure if he knows that but I forgave him as soon as he came knocking on the Gryffindor common room." Lily's lip wobbled and James put a supportive arm around her shoulders. "Will you… Will you tell him that when you get back to your time?"

"Yeah I'll try, it will be hard considering Snape hates my guts, but I'll try."

"Why does he hate you?" James said frowning, fearing the answer.

"I don't even know that, it's either because I am absolutely awful at potions or he hates me because I'm your son or basically he just hates me because it's me."

"Understandable, Sev has never liked anyone with the Potter name and who is rubbish at potions" Lily said with a grin of mirth.

"Are there any other questions?" James asked leaning back in his chair lazily, liking the company.

"Yeah…" And the questions varied from who were their first kisses, what is their favourite animal, they also asked Harry a lot of embarrassing questions.

* * *

Meanwhile…

" _Remus_ , why did you take off like that?" Tonks asked rushing after the young werewolf.

"Oh um I'm sorry. I just had to get out of there." _Remus_ said awkwardly one of his going out to rub the back of his neck but he winced as his sore muscles objected.

Tonks nodded in understanding and sat down beside him, she gave him a worried look but he just returned with one that said 'don't worry about it'. "I guess you're confused about all this, I had to go through all this with your older self as well."

 _Remus_ smiled shyly "yeah I am a bit, it's just weird the though me being with someone and being happy."

Tonks frowned, she did not like that answer one bit "have you been with someone and been unhappy?"

 _Remus_ looked at her in a way that said 'I was not meant to say that' but he continued nevertheless. "She broke up with me last year. Her name was Jennifer Smith, all she wanted was someone to buy her stuff and me I've never had much money. She broke up with me with a note saying 'Sorry we're just not meant to be, the only good thing about you was in bed." He blushed. "When Lily found out she gave her hell, it was pretty funny actually."

"Well I can promise you now, I am nothing like that and I never will be. The thought of hurting someone like that especially you and your kind heart makes me feel sick."

 _Remus_ smiled and they carried on talking through the day about how they think their lives are going to be together.

* * *

Meanwhile again…

"Okay we have a few ground rules and questions for you Remus, because you're dating our cousin." _Sirius_ said walking back and forth. Remus was sat on a chair in the middle of the room whilst both Sirius' walked around him.

"Okay" Remus said, he wrung his hands together nervously.

"What are your intentions for my cousin?" Sirius asked, un phased by how embarrassing the question is.

"Umm, it's not my intention to hurt her if that counts." Remus answered looking between the two.

 _Sirius_ opened his mouth just to shut it again andlook at his older self, confused "Does that count?" Sirius just shrugged.

Sirius continued with the questioning until all the embarrassing questions had been answered, Remus' face was now a permanent embarrassed red.

"Okay ground rules…

1) If you ever hurt Tonks physically or emotionally, I will literally castrate you.

2) If you try to leave her for no reason, I will castrate you, I know what you're like thinking you are noble when all you are actually doing is being a dick.

3) And finally if you hump and dump her guess what I will castrate you."

"You know I would never do any of them especially after what happened with Jen. How could you even think I would do that?"

"We're just laying down the ground rules. You're our best friend but if you hurt her I will literally castrate you" _Sirius_ laughed. "we shared a dorm for seven years it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"I get the picture" Remus said with wide eyes..

Now that the awkward conversation was over between them the three friends started talking about how Remus is going to propose – if he does. And generally stuff like that. The best thing about this though was that they were all happy.

* * *

 **Sorry about the awkward Jenny Smith part but I didn't want Remus to look as though he was a Virgin but also not that he had been in love either.**

 **8/11**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. What's up with Lily?

**Updated on 18th August 2015**

 **Ok I have caught up to where I should be with finishing before I start college again in September**

 **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, but if I was I would write a Marauders series for you all to enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone was finally happy with the answers they have received. The Time Travellers, past Marauders and Lily were currently in the kitchen smiling and laughing away. Lily herself was positively glowing, she had met her son from the future and found out what a lovely boy he has become and she was just happy with the mood everyone has set.

James was frying eggs and bacon by the stove singing an Italian song at the top of his voice ' _When the moon hits your eye, Like a big-a pizza pie, That's amore, When the world seems to shine, Like you've had too much wine, That's amore'_ Everyone started laughing at him and Sirius was saying he was making a fool out of himself. James smirked at that comment "At least when I sing I don't sound like broken bagpipes or shall I remind you ' _And IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII will always love you.'"_ James started wailing at the top of his voice causing baby Harry to start crying. Both Sirius' gave a bark of laughter at that as Lily went to Harry and picked him up trying to calm him down.

"James" Lily said her fingers pressing into her temples.

"Yes my dearest." James replied in sing song voice.

"Shut up" Lily said with an irritated edge to her tone.

Everyone started laughing again except James, Lily had been getting like that all month with him, getting annoyed with every little thing he does. Everyone thought she was being playful but James actually knew she was angry with him. He frowned at her in confusion then just went back to his eggs and bacon without a word.

Once baby Harry was finally settled Lily went back to the table and fell heavily onto her chair as if the walk from the crib, which was only on the other side of the room, back to the table was a marathon.

Furrowing his dark brows, Harry asked his Mother in concern "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just tired is all" Lily answered with a withered smile on her face.

Harry nodded, he knew his mother had not been sleeping well lately, for reasons he does not know. But what he did know was it was taking its toll on her a lot more than a healthy woman.

James had finally finished with the eggs and bacon and put them on a plate and served it in front of Lily. Lily's face turned green and she ran out the room with a mumble of "I think I'm going to be sick" and her hand over her mouth. James rushed out right after her to see whether she was okay or not.

"Do you think she will be alright?" _Remus_ asked concerned for his friend, Lily normally loved eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"Yeah she will be fine. She's had a nose like a bloodhound lately which is really good because she just proves our point that James can't cook." _Sirius_ answered, a cheeky smirk on his face lighting it up.

Because of the lack of food everyone's stomachs were grumbling. "I'm going to go to the supermarket and get some pancake mix and some stuff to put on it, anyone coming with me?" _Sirius_ said finally and _Remus_ volunteered to go with him leaving the four time travellers alone in the kitchen.

Tonks was sitting beside Remus holding his hand and resting her head on his shoulder, Remus affectionately kissed her on her forehead and she sighed happily.

Sirius was sitting opposite the duo with his feet up on the table and his hands behind his head with his eyes closed. Harry just watched all three of them from beside Sirius. He much referred this kitchen to the one in Grimmauld place which was dark and grimy this was lovely and bright with which tiles around the room.

When the silence became unbearable for Harry because of his boredom he came out with the question what had been playing on his mind for days. "Sirius" Harry asked, the man in question looked towards him "what else do you think we need to learn before we go back to our time?"

Confusion had risen on Sirius' face; he hadn't really thought of that "I honestly don't know Harry, whatever it is I hope it's happy I can't do with another Pettigrew."

"So what have you all learnt from being here?" Tonks asked still not moving her head from Remus' shoulder.

Harry went first "I asked my parents about the day in your fifth year after your Defence against the darks arts OWL."

Sirius and Remus shared a look of guilt then nodded for Harry to continue.

Harry smiled "He told me he regrets what he did to Snape, but he still admittedly hates him. Mum told me she forgave Snape for calling her a mudblood but didn't stay friends with him because of his interest with the dark arts."

Sirius thought he should go next, taking a deep breath he blurted out "I'm an uncle."

"What?" all three were amazed, their mouths dropped open like fish.

"Yeah I have a niece, Regulus' child. That's why Reg became a death eater so he can take down the organisation from the inside." Sirius was beaming, proud of his baby brother. Tonks was about to speak. "We all know what you two found out whist you're here no need to tell us." Tonks promptly shut her mouth at that and smiled.

"I also don't see why we're still here" Remus said, he ran a hand through his greying hair which Tonks loved so much. "Surely there is no more information we could find out. We've asked all our questions haven't we?" looking at the others who nodded their affirmation.

Lily and James came back in the room Lily looking a whole lot better than before "I'm going to get this one to the healers" James said, Lily tried to object but was interrupted by James "no you've been like this for a while. I don't want to lose you. Will you guys look after Harry?" Tonks nodded then went to get baby Harry out of his cot and held him close. Tonks couldn't wait to have children of her own. She would need to persuade Remus first though. She sat back down to where she was before and just stared at the baby in her arms.

Lily and James went out the door just as _Sirius_ and _Remus_ came through the door. "What did we miss?" _Sirius_ asked putting the shopping on the floor.

"Nothing much James is taking Lily to the healers and we were talking about what else we could learn about here because there is obviously more considering we're not back in our time now." Sirius told them.

 _Sirius_ looked down and said "I think I have the information you're looking for" he looked to the ceiling and gave an agitated breath "I'm actually a woman." Everyone just stared in shock older Sirius looking down his pants looking for his man hood. _Sirius_ let out a bark of laughter "of course I'm not a girl you idiots… How could this be your past if I was? You should have seen your faces especially yours" he pointed to his older self, with a clap of his hands.

They all gave an odd laugh still shocked by what he said Sirius was red in the face.

"Okay we got pancake mix and for toppers we have: Lemon, Sugar, Chocolate spread, Blueberries, Strawberries, and Vanilla ice cream." _Remus_ said listing off the substances what could be on top of the pancake with his fingers.

They all ordered and _Remus_ stated cooking. The others just chatting away as he was doing this.

"Okay who wanted the blueberries, Strawberries and sugar on theirs?"

Harry put up his hand, on pancakes he thought there was nothing better than Fruit and sugar put into one sentence.

The orders went on with both Remus' have chocolate spread on theirs, Both Sirius' having ice cream and Tonks having the traditional Lemon and sugar.

* * *

When lunchtime arrived Lily and James were still not back, all of them began to worry.

"I wonder what's wrong with her" _Remus_ said biting his lip anxiously. He looked at his watch and his eyes bulged "Shit I'm late for work at the book shop, I best go" he got up and left.

 _Sirius_ bit his lip with a concerned look on his face "I best walk over with him, you remember how bad the situation was with werewolf lynching in this time." He got up and followed his friend.

The occupants left in the room sighed with boredom and worry.

"Without James making a fool out of himself, it's bloody boring in here" Sirius said frowning.

With that said the sound of the front door opening got everyone's attention making everyone turn and straighten up in their seats.

James and Lily walked in with huge smiles on their faces, as if they had just heard the greatest news in the world.

"Well what's happened?" Sirius finally asked, he looked between the two with a shock ridden face.

James slipped his arms around Lily's waist and kissed her temple. Lily was the one to answer. "I'm pregnant" with that answer being said the four time travellers were being swished up into the air and landed in a knot on Grimmauld places floor.

They were back in their own time.

* * *

 **\- 9/11**

 **\- I do love this story but I am not the best writer ever, so if any of you would like to beta this story for me just let me know either through Review or PM. I have never had a beta before so you may need to tell me how it works and stuff :) . One rule you must keep all the British spellings ;)**

 **\- I hope you liked this chapter, these past two have been a bit on the short side and I apologise for that.**

 **\- PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	10. Back to a New Reality

**_Updated on 23rd August 2015_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling_**

* * *

 _The four time travellers were being swished up into the air and landed in a knot on Grimmauld places floor… They were back in their own time._

"No" Harry roared in frustration, banging his fists on the floor. He got to his feet and rushed up to Regulus' room desperately searching for the time healer, but it was nowhere to be found. Sirius, Remus and Tonks were all watching sadly from the door way.

"Harry" Sirius said a heartbroken look on his face. "You're not going to find it, you can only use each time healer once and even if you do find another time healer it won't work we've found all our answers that we needed to know. If we hadn't we wouldn't be here."

"Please" Harry was crying now, tears of sorrow flowing freely. "I need to get back; I need to know about the baby. I might have a little sister or brother." He looked hopelessly at the trio in front of him.

Sirius looked towards Remus for help all he could answer was, "We don't know if Lily did have the baby, she never told us she was pregnant in the first place. But whilst they were in Godric's Hollow we hardly saw them there is a chance that you do have a sibling."

"Why wouldn't she tell you two though?" Harry asked, Tonks was sitting beside him now holding him in a sister like embrace.

"Well they all thought I was the traitor so they wouldn't tell me and if there was any chance that Sirius cracked whilst being the secret keeper then they wouldn't want Voldemort knowing she was with child." Remus said in his professor voice which Tonks loved so much.

She pressed close to his side, putting her arms around his waist.

Harry just nodded that made sense but that wasn't the only reason he wanted to back seeing his parents was so amazing, he learnt so much about their lives and even his own life. Yes he did miss his friends but that was the first time in 14 years he had seen his parents and it was just an experience he never wanted to end and he would remember forever.

"It's not fair" he whispered to himself, so tiny no one else even managed to see his lips move making Harry think did he actually even say it at all.

"What do we do now?" Tonks asked, breaking Harry's train of thought.

"We take in what we learnt and we act upon it." Sirius said a commanding streak in his voice. He looked on at the others with a frown.

"Horcruxes" Harry remembered. "I have to destroy the Horcruxes; well firstly I need to find out what they are. I'll ask Dumbledore."

Tonks detached herself from Remus and put a hand on Harry's shoulder "You're not going alone."

"Well knowing Ron and Hermione they will tag along with me" Harry smiled at the thought of his friends, he had missed them a lot on his trip.

"What about you?" Remus directed the question to Sirius, looking curiously at his friend.

"I have a niece and a sort of sister in law to find. I have absolutely no idea where to start though" answered Sirius, running a frustrated hand through his hair. He looked around the room in a different way to the last time he was in here. He looked at it with pride for what his younger brother had done.

"MUM I'VE FOUND THEM" Ron shouted from the hallway then came to join them in the room. "Where the bloody hell have you four been? We've been looking for you for hours. We'd all thought you got taken by death eaters or something." He said going up and hugging Harry and Tonks, shaking hands with Remus and Sirius.

Tonks grinned at Remus, Sirius and Harry before looking back at Ron "Honestly, you wouldn't believe us if we told you."

"Try me; being one of Harry's best friends gives you an open mind to the things he goes through."

They all went down stairs into the gaunt kitchen of Grimmauld place and told the story of their latest adventure. The order just stared at them in shock.

"You went back in time, and you didn't invite us to see our hero's" Fred said with a face of mock hurt, a hand put over his heart.

"Sorry, we didn't really plan on going. It just kind of happened." Tonks answered him giving a sideways glance to Sirius who just smiled and winked.

"It's about time you two got together." Molly said pointing her rolling pin at Remus and Tonks who just grinned at each other. There was applause from everybody, they had all seen it coming, even Snape managed a little smile at the couple but he'd never admit it.

"Where's Dumbledore? It's important, I really need to speak with him." Harry asked looking round the whole kitchen. The man in question just then decided to make an appearance and walked through the kitchen door, his eyes shining with its usual twinkle.

"I'm here Harry, what is it you would like to say to me?" Asked Dumbledore who was looking over his half-moon glasses.

"We need to talk in private" They both left the room to the study, Harry told Dumbledore of what had happened and his thought of the Horcruxes Dumbledore just nodding along a hand on his chin.

"You're a very bright boy Harry, you're going to do well. I'm proud of you, as your parents must have been when you went back" Dumbledore said once Harry had finished his experience, causing the boy to blush.. Dumbledore told Harry what to do and his thought on how he should get rid of the Horcruxes, also telling him he will do an amazing job.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Tonks and Remus had gone up to what was now their room and were just lying on the bed, Tonks' head using Remus' shoulder as a pillow.

"I love you" she whispered, closing her eyes. She had never been this soppy with anyone before.

"I love you too" Tonks could never get tired of hearing that. They sat in silence for a bit until Remus decided to break the silence.

"Dora."

She looked up; Remus had never called her that. Not that she minded, he could call her Nymphadora and she wouldn't care. "Yes" she answered.

"I told your parents about us before, I flooed over to your house" Remus told her quietly.

Leaning up Tonks looked him in the eye "What did they say? We should have told them together."

Remus blushed "They weren't too happy about it admittedly"

Tonks' hair quickly turned fire red.

"But" Remus said quickly earning a raised eyebrow from Tonks. "They have changed their minds. I-I showed them the memory from when we were back in time."

"That easy?" Tonks snorted disbelieving.

Remus hesitated "well no. Your father was very understanding and accepted your mother however still looked curiously at me."

"Figures."

"Though your dad started going on about when they were young and not accepted because of his blood status and her family. How he knew she felt isolated that her family wouldn't stand by her decision." Remus breathed for a second. "She doesn't want that to happen for you, and she smiled at me. Saying I'm a good man."

Grinning, Tonks cheered "that's great."

"I asked them a question whilst I was there too."

Tonks looked back down and snuggled further into Remus' side her head still on his shoulder, her pink hair spread across the pillow. "And what would that be" she asked lazily.

"I asked them whether they would give me their blessing so I could marry you."

Tonks' eyes went wide and she sat up on the bed "What? What did they say?"

Remus sat up and looked Tonks lovingly in the eye "Your mum laughed at me and told me to piss off" he laughed loudly.

Tonks stared at him in shock. "That woman" she chuckled putting a hand to her forehead. "Maybe we should get engaged in secret then."

Remus just looked at her shock "I'm not quite sure I follow."

"We won't tell anyone we're engaged, and we won't even get married. But until my family give their blessing which I promise you will happen, we shall be engaged."

"I- I don't have anything to give you though" Remus blushed.

Tonks snorted "as if I care"

Remus thought for a moment and then suddenly apparated out of the room, making Tonks fall onto the pillow confused. "What the hell?"

About 5 minutes later Remus apparated back into the room, panting slightly.

"Care to explain what just happened?" Tonks raised a sassy eyebrow.

Remus moved to the floor, went on one knee pulling out a box from his back pocket, it was big and flat. "Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, will you do me the honour of being in a secret engagement with me until your parents give me their blessing?"

Tonks looked on shocked for a moment before smirking. "I don't know maybe I was just bluffing before" she chuckled. "Of course I will be in a secret engagement with you until my parent give you their blessing" she kissed him on the lips passionately.

He opened the box and there on it was an old but very beautiful gold necklace. It was a locket in the shape of a heart, not very big. Just big enough to fit the face of a picture. She opened it and was surprised when she saw nothing inside of it.

"There's nothing in it" she said lightly.

"Breathe in through your nose" he replied smiling with a blush on his cheeks.

Breathing in she almost drooled, she smelt the smell of new books, honeydukes finest chocolate and everything else associated with Remus. "It smells like you."

The blush crept further up Remus' face "Well it's just a small but everlasting dose of Amortentia, it's not specifically meant to smell like me but if that's what you like."

Tonks chuckled and kissed Remus as he was about to ramble on.

Chuckling Remus said "It was my mothers. My dad got it her when they were courting, of course back then she hadn't known he was a wizard so she didn't understand why she kept smelling the things she loved everywhere she went."

"I love it" Tonks smiled, putting the beautiful locket around her neck.

* * *

Meanwhile again…

Sirius was in Regulus' room searching for anything he could find that would lead to finding his niece and sister in law. He literally turned the room upside down until he found what he was looking for; there under the bed was a box. Sirius opened it and immediately began to smile; in the box was letters which were supposedly from Regulus' girlfriend also pictures of his niece as she grew up, looking more beautiful with every photo. Sirius smiled and began searching, he will find his family.

* * *

Everyone had got their answers and were all happy. The time healer didn't allow them to change the future whilst they were there but it said nothing about trying to change it now in their time and that is exactly what they are going to do. Harry will save millions of lives by defeating the dark lord with his information on Horcruxes, Sirius will reunite his family and Remus and Tonks will start their new family… And they will be constantly happy with their future because what they have learnt from their time back when they were with the first order of the phoenix…

* * *

 **\- Okay so what did you think of that chapter? Hope not too cheesy, I hate cheesy fics but it was difficult not to make that bit cheesy.**

 **\- I am thinking of doing a series with this: Like it will be sort of the same story but not at the same time because different people will go back in time rather than Remus, Tonks, Harry and Sirius. I was thinking Neville, Snape and the Weasley Twins (If you have any objections or people you would prefer to be there just let me know) for the next one. So obviously it wont all take place in the order that one because Molly and Arthur were not in the first Order of the Phoenix so it will expand the area. Please let me know what you think of this idea because I won't write it if you don't want another story like this.**

 **\- 10/11 Only the Epilogue to go**

 **\- Please review this chapter**


	11. Epilogue

**Updated on 30th August 2015**

 **Disclaimer: I am not the amazing JK Rowling**

* * *

15 Years Later

Christmas day was all about family. Sure you have your presents and Christmas meal but let's face it Christmas day without your friends and family would be devastating.

Harry couldn't be happier this Christmas… He could even say it tops his Christmas' at Hogwarts. Harry now has his whole family with him, his old and new.

His little sister, Beau, was currently singing Christmas carols with her beautiful voice. She had the same messy black hair except hers was much longer reaching to her shoulders and the same green eyes but without the glasses. Harry found her in France being looked after by a lovely French couple, and she also went to Beaxbatons and was the cleverest and most powerful witch in her school. She had been sent away to France half a month before Voldemort attacked with a letter from her parents and their memories. She was so glad when she finally met Harry and was excited to come to England to meet the rest of her family and her Godfather who they discovered was Remus.

Next to Beau, was also singing but was mostly laughing was Anastasia Black, her long black hair falling to her waist and her brown eyes lighting up. Sirius had found both his niece and sort of sister in law in New Zealand where they were living with Emma's relatives. Sirius first laughed when he found out that Regulus' daughter had a New Zealand accent because he could only imagine her to have an English accent like her father. She too is a witch, learning all she knows in an Australian wizarding school and also being top in her year. New Zealand and Australia had shared wizarding school which came close to the size of Hogwarts.

Then there was the source of her laughter. Young Teddy Lupin, who was now 7, was dancing away to their singing. He currently was wearing a Father Christmas costume and morphed himself long white hair which nearly touched the ground. Remus was so thankful that their beautiful little boy had inherited his mother's powers and not his curse. It took many years for Tonks to convince him to have a child and he was now so glad that he gave in. Teddy was the apple of his eye.

"Who wants chocolate?" Sirius shouted bringing Harry out of his thoughts. Sirius now looked much healthier, he had gained the weight he had lost in Azkaban and his eyes no longer looked haunted. Teeth were now straight and white and his hair was now properly styled with it now being short.

The chocolate didn't last long with all the children getting to it including Harry's own. James Sirius who was 3, Albus Severus was close behind being 2 and a half and Lily Luna the youngest of his children being 1 and 9 months (though still a very big chocaholic) were his pride and joy. After Harry had destroyed all the Horcruxes and killed Voldemort he had asked Ginny to marry him, then they had their three beautiful children.

Teddy who didn't get any chocolate because he was too busy tripping over his suit went over to his dad, who pulled him up onto his lap and pulled out a bar of his own chocolate. This earned a smile from Teddy, who hugged Remus around the waist tightly. Tonks just smiled at her husband and son.

"Hey Harry" Beau said when she had finished singing.

"Yes Beau?"

"I just wanted to thank you… for finding me; this has been a great Christmas." Beau spoke with a bit of a French accent.

"No problem, I'm just glad I found my younger sibling at last… I've always wanted a brother or sister."

They both smiled at each other and hugged. Even though Rose loved her adoptive mother and father and non-biological siblings she too was glad that she found a small part of her biological family.

"I've got something to tell you" Beau smirked, she couldn't wait to see her brothers face when she tells him this secret. "I'm seeing someone. Well not just me Ana is as well" she motioned over to towards Ana who came over.

Harry looked back startled, "how come you're only just telling me now. Who are these fine gentlemen?" he asked even though on the inside he wanted to rip the guys throats out.

"Oliver Wood" Anastasia said, and that wasn't surprising considering she was played Quidditch for the New Zealand team.

"Draco Malfoy" Beau said and Harry almost fainted until she started laughing. "I'm only joking mon frère."

Harry sighed in relief, even though he was on mutual terms with the Slytherin he wouldn't want anything happening between him and his little sister.

"It's Seamus Finnegan. We met in a pub called the three broomsticks. Almost set the place on fire and it was like we shared a moment" she laughed. "Considering the reason I wasn't allowed to come to Hogwarts for the Tri wizard tournament was because I set the potions classroom on fire we had a connection."

Harry rolled his eyes, he could accept his old dorm mate and his sister going out a lot more than he could with her and Malfoy.

"Not to mention he has a massive-"

"HEY LOOK!" James shouted childishly pointing outside, and Harry was pulled away from the two giggling girls who he was about to shout at from embarrassment by his children. They all looked towards the window and found it snowing. It hadn't snowed in years and all the children were excited to find that it was. They all ran outside and started running in the snow the adults just watching, and thankfully taking Harry's mind off the news he was about to hear from his sister… Except Sirius that is who went outside with they and started chasing the children in Padfoot form. He was currently chasing after Hugo and Rose, Hermione and Ron's children. All the adults could do was laugh at the spectacle.

Harry loved Christmas because it always brought the family together. He was here with his family and friends celebrating a day which they will remember for years to come because even though they've all known each other for ages… This was the first time they had all spent as a huge family… And it was perfect…

* * *

 **PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS! I KNOW IT IS ANNOYING, BUT IT IS IMPORTANT!**

 **\- Okay I am now finished with this story. I hoped you like it. I will be making a sort of carry on to this next Summer (you can see the list on my profile what is being done when) Also I am still accepting suggestions on who it is you would like to back (no more than 4/5 people). This will be the last time you see me until the October Holidays when I will be bringing my two shot of 'Werewolf Lessons'. (Summary: Teddy Lupin is in his third year of Hogwarts, and he knew the dreaded lesson of werewolves was just outside his doorstep. When the day finally arrives where that lesson is being taught Teddy didn't imagine it could get any worse. He was wrong... because his teacher for the lesson was no other than the most evil werewolf hater: Delores Umbridge.) If you like the sound of that then please follow my account because there is no guarantee you will remember to check in October when the story is being updated.**

 **\- Hey guys please review for me because I love reviews and now that this story has come to an end I really want to know what you all thought of it. Furthermore, I want you to tell me the name of a good book series you think I should read (I know you don't know what I have already read but I would really like you to give it a go.) (p.s. If you do want to know what I've read, go onto Authors and type in xxBritishBookwormxx and that is my other account and on the profile it tells you everything I want to read and have already read)**

 **\- Thank you to everyone in the past who has reviewed this story, I love you all so much!**

 **\- PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
